GH High
by LuvMcJasam
Summary: Hi! This is my first story that I have written and I know that it probably isn't that good, but I had to get it out. I am a huge GH and JaSam fan. That is what this is mostly about even though there are different characters in. Read and Review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that I have written. I would love for feed back. I can take criticism…I only think that when somebody gives you advice you can improve a lot. So please Read and Review…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Sam walks into the bar not knowing what was going on. She was new in town and only Jax new who she was. As she walked in she saw Jason(who caught her eye), Carly, Jax, Courtney, Nikolas, Emily, Lucky, Elizabeth, Patrick, and Robin, but to her strangers.

As she walked in Jason noticed her, he had never seen such a beauty, neither had the others. Petite frame, long luxurious brown hair, and beautiful deep brown eyes. Some of the girls got a little jealous, but not Carly. She was very confident about herself.

As Sam walked around scanning the crowd she went to the bar and ordered a drink.

Robin asked, "Who is that? I've never seen her around before."

Jax was at a different table, but heard what Robin had asked and said, "Her name is Samantha McCall, but she goes by Sam. She's new in town and from what she did with my friend, a slut!"

When he said that everybody turned and looked at him to get the gossip.

"Yeah, my friend met her the first night she was in town and they hung out and partied and you know one thing led to another and they slept together," Jax said, "then I met her a few nights ago at the store and she was coming on a little strong."

"What," Courtney said in shock, seeing as how Jax and Courtney had been dating for the whole summer.

"It was nothing," Jax said, calming her down, even though he thought Sam was gorgeous. He couldn't let that show.

As all the gossip is being spilled, Jason is listening but really hasn't taken his eyes off of Sam. Sam has noticed Jason or as she thought a very sexy hunk with nice blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, since she didn't know his name.

Carly noticed him eyeing Sam up.

Carly whispered to Jason (so nobody else could hear), "You like her don't you or you think she's hot?"

"Yeah," Jason said under his breath.

"Why don't you ask her if you can buy her a drink."

"No, she doesn't even know who I am and plus, she just walked in here and already everybody knows her story or at least part of it."

"Fine."

"You must be right Jax. She must be a slut, look at what she's wearing. It is saying, 'Whoever wants some can get some,'" said Courtney.

"Oh, I like what she's wearing. I would wear it," Carly said.

"Of course you would," Courtney replied back in a sarcastic manner.

Jason noticed that a guy walked over to Sam and was talking to her. Most of the group was watching and then that faded in and out.

"So, I haven't seen you around her. You new?" said a guy about her age.

"Yeah. Just moved a week ago from boarding school."

"Hey can I buy you a drink?" With a devilish smile on his face. Thinking to himself, 'She is hot and I wonder what she looks like in her uniform.'

"Sure…," while having a smile on her face.

BACK AT THE LARGE GROUP

"Look she's already with some guy," Courtney said. Looking at Sam dancing with the guy that bought her a drink.

Jason didn't know why but he was getting jealous and his stomach was in a knot. He tried to shake it but it wouldn't go away.

ON THE DANCE FLOOR

Sam and this guy were dancing very close together, like they were at a club. All the girls were thinking, 'What a whore. You don't even know the guy and you're letting him all up on you.'

All the guys were wishing they were with Sam.

At first it was innocent. But then Sam noticed he was trashed. He was all over her. She was trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let her. He started to kiss all over her and started to grope her.

BACK AT THE LARGE GROUP

Nobody was really paying attention to Sam and the guy she was with. They were all into there own conversations. But then Jason noticed that she wasn't really digging the guy and was trying to push him away but he wouldn't let here. He was getting concerned.

ON THE DANCE FLOOR

"Come on baby, let me take you upstairs…"

"No, can you please get off of me?"…As he's pulling her closer and kissing her.

"Seriously, get away from me…Please stop." As she is pushing him away.

I hope that you guys liked it. I have the 2nd and almost the 3rd chapter finished. I don't know when I will post them but it should be soon. Sorry this chapter was short, the next ones are longer. Please Review. I want to take in everybody's opinions. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter. Hope that you enjoy it. This is my first story so please leave feedback.

Chapter 2:

This guy would not take no for an answer. He was trying to take off her shirt.

"Please STOP! So-somebody, please HELP! GET OFF OF ME. LEAVE ME ALONE. HE-HELP!"

Everybody heard her and turned in her direction. Sam was getting really scared, and the group couldn't believe what they were seeing. When Jason heard her yell for help, he went over there and tapped on the guys shoulder.

"Hey, I don't think she wants to dance anymore," Jason said abruptly and in anger.

"I think you need to mind your own business. I think that she is enjoying herself very well, I know I am."

Jason tapped on his shoulder again and the guy turned to face him, "No. She's not having a good time, and she would like it if you would leave."

"Man just mind your own business." As he turns and is pulling Sam closer.

Jason taps on his shoulder again, and has had enough. He throws his hand back and tries to punch Jason. Jason blocks his punch and punches him in the face. The guy ran out of the bar.

Sam was looking right into Jason eyes, as was Jason.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciated that," Sam told Jason.

"Oh, it was nothing. You needed help so I just provided it," Jason said with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, since you are such a nice gentlemen would you provide me with playing a game of pool," Sam said with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Um," Jason thinking about what he should do and finally answered, "Sure. Why not?"

"Cool, go rack 'em up and I'll go get us a couple of drinks," she said with a smile on her face.

"Ok."

AT THE LARGE TABLE

"What is he doing?" Robin asked.

"Well it looks like Jason is finding out her story," Carly said.

"They just met and she's like all over him," Courtney said.

"No she's not, she's just thanking him for helping her out," Carly said.

AT THE POOL TABLE

"Looks like your friend's disapprove of me," Sam said looking at Jason and then looking over at everybody.

"No." As he shots for the balls. "They just heard some stuff from Jax, that's all."

"That guy." Pointing to Jax. "

"Yeah. Did you really sleep with his friend the first night you came to town?"

"Hell no. I turned that freak down. He was scary. Then I met Jax in the store and he came up to me and was like, 'So I heard what you did with my friend and if you ever want to, I'm here.' I was like 'NO.'"

"Oh, he said that you were coming on a little strong and you were making all the moves."

"Definitely not."

A few moments go by in silence then Sam breaks the silence after she takes a drink.

"You want to make this game a little more interesting?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Every time you make a ball, you can ask the other person a question, but when you miss you have to tell a secret or something embarrassing about yourself."

"Fine. This shouldn't be hard."

"What are you saying? Because I'm a girl I can't play pool. You must be playing with the wrong woman. I'm a good pool player."

"I'm sure you are," Jason saying very sarcastically. Jason and Sam are both laughing.

AT THE TABLE

"Wonder what there laughing about?" asked Emily. "I don't want my brother to get sucked in by her girl next door charm."

"He won't," Carly said, "You have to give him some credit. He's real good about reading people.

They all go back to eating pizza and there own conversations.

AT THE POOL TABLE

Sam sinks a ball.

"Oh. Looky there. What should I ask you? Um…Fine I'll start off easy, what's your name."

"Jason Quartermanie."

Sam gets lined up for the next shot and sinks a ball into the corner pocket.

"Ha. What school do you go to?"

"I'll be a senior and PC High."

Sam gets ready to shot and misses.

"Oh. Looky there," Jason said very sarcastically.

"Ha. Very funny. Ok, what can I tell you? Oh, I'm sure you heard that I got kicked out of boarding school. Well, I was the typical story, the wild one that didn't follow the rules that had parties and snuck out to get booze and boys."

"Very nice to know," Jason said with a sly smile on his face.

Jason gets ready to shoot and while he's bending over Sam is checking him out. He lines up and sinks the solid color in.

"Ok, let's think what can I ask? I already know your name Sam. So why did you come to Port Charles, after getting kicked out of boarding school?"

"Well, none of my family lives here, but they used to. My mom grew up here, so she thought it would be a good idea if I graduated here," Sam telling him this with all honesty.

Jason lines up and sinks 2 balls. Jason looks straight up at Sam and they both lock eyes and smile at each other.

"Let's see," Jason says taking a sip of his drink, "Who do you live with and do you have a boyfriend."

"Ok, I live by myself at the PC Inn. My mom just pays the rent and gives me money, I'm about to go get a job. And I'm not the girlfriend material; I'm more of the friend with benefits. I mean I've had a few boyfriends but they wanted love, and I am too young for that."

Jason just looks at her and smiles. He gets ready to shot the ball as Sam bends down opposite of him on the other side of the table to show her cleavage so he would get distracted, and it worked as he was pulling back he looked up and saw her and missed. Just as she had planned.

"That's not fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"You can't distract me."

"I wasn't distracting you," Sam said as she was trying to hold back a smile, "I was looking to see how you were going to make it."

"Yeah, sure you were." Jason and Sam smiling at each other.

"So what secret are you going to tell me?"

"Oh. I forgot, I guess that everybody thinks that my family is so perfect and rich, but being rich doesn't make us perfect. Were the opposite of perfect. Especially me!"

"Huh. Never really pictured you as the perfect kind anyway," Sam said looking at him and smiling and laughing slightly.

Jason is in Sam's way to get set up so she puts her back to him and squeezes by brushing his stomach with her back.

"Excuse me," Sam said with a smile on her face, but Jason couldn't see it.

Sam bends over and sinks a ball.

"This is my final question for you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Like you said, 'Were too young for love or any sort of commitment.'"

They both smile at each other. Sam leaves without any warning and goes over to the Jukebox and turns on some dancing music and goes to the dance floor and she starts to dance by herself. She looks over at Jason very sultry and they just stare at each other while she is the only one dancing.

BACK AT THE LARGE TABLE

"What is she doing? Doesn't she know she looks stupid?" said Courtney looking at Sam in disgust.

"No, she doesn't," Patrick said quickly responding to Courtney with a smile on his face.

Everybody looks at Sam and then over to Jason. It looks like they are in a trance.

"Well it sure looks like Jason likes her," Carly said.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review it. I love feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, I've just been really busy with family, school, and dance. It's competition season so I'm getting ready and really don't have any free time. So here it is and I hope you like it…!

* * *

Chapter 3: 

The next morning Sam woke up. She couldn't believe what happened at the bar last night. She never had that feeling after meeting a guy. Sam looked over at the clock, it was 8:30. She knew that she had to get up and go job searching. She got up out of bed and started the shower.

CUT TO JASON GETTING OUT OF THE SHOWER AND GETTING DRESSED. THEN HE WALKS DOWNSTAIRS AND CARLY IS WAITING FOR HIM.

"Hey Jase," Carly said.

"Hey, what's up?" said Jason looking confused at why she was there.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to Kelly's with me and get some breakfast."

"Sure."

CUT TO KELLY'S WHERE JASON AND CARLY ARE EATING AND SAM COMES IN FOR A JOB.

"So what did you think of that girl last night? What was her name, Sam," Carly asked Jason. They were both sitting at a table eating there breakfast.

Jason just smiles and says, "She was hot and what Jax said wasn't true."

"Well I figured that much. Jax always wants to be the playboy even when he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah. Sam said that Jax was the one that was coming on to her."

"Figures."

"Do you want some more coffee, I'm going to go get some?" Jason asked Carly as he got up out of his chair.

"No, no thanks."

Jason went up to the counter and asked the waitress for a re-fill. As he was asking Sam walked in the door on her cell phone. Sam didn't look to happy, as she was on her phone with her mother. She wasn't yelling but you could tell that she was angry.

"No mom. I'm not coming to live with you. (pause) No, I just got her and settled. I like it. Whatever." Sam slams her cell phone shut. She is up to the counter by now and is on stool. She looks over and she sees Jason.

"Well Hello. We meet again," Sam says in a sarcastic way.

"Well, yes we do."

"So, do you know the owner?"

"Yeah," Jason said with a confused look on his face, "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me," Sam said smiling, "I'm applying for a job."

"Oh. Here."

"Yes, here. Is that a problem?"

"No, I just come here a lot," Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I don't see any problem," Sam said with an even bigger smile on her face.

"So, who was on the phone? It sounded like it got a little heated," Jason asked Sam as they were sitting next to each other at the counter.

"Oh, that…that was just my mother. You know how family can be. She just wants me to move with her now after I got settled here. She always does that."

"Does what?"

"After I get settled she transfers me to another school because she thinks it's better."

"Oh. Well, I hope you don't go this time."

"I'm not."

They both smile at each other in silence, then Mike comes over and takes Sam's application.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Jase."

"You should really hire this girl. She seems like she's a hard worker," Jason smiles over at Sam and she returns the smile.

Carly has gotten up and has put money on the table.

"Hey, Jase. Come on!" Carly said. Jason forgot that he was with Carly.

"I'm coming. I was just putting in a good word for Sam."

"I'm sure you were," Carly said smiling at herself.

Jason got up and started to walk out with Carly but before they got to the door Sam said, "Thanks," and smiled at him.

CARLY AND JASON AT THE PIER

"So," Carly said with a sly smile on her face, "You really like her."

"Yeah, she's fun to flirt with." Jason has a grin on his face.

"Are you going to ask her out."

"I don't know, I might. She told me that she wasn't girlfriend material and to young for a commitment, and I agreed!"

"Well ask her out but it's not like you guys can't have an open relationship. Friends with benefits. That's it."

"I don't know maybe. But what is she doesn't really like me like that, and she just likes to flirt with me," Jason says with a discouraged face.

"Trust me Jason, she likes you."

Jason then had another smile on his face after Carly reassured him.

THE NEXT DAY AT A PIZZA SHOP

Everybody was there. Only a couple more days until school started so everybody wanted to spend as much time with there friends as they could. Everybody was sitting at a large table. They are all talking and into there own conversations.

"Hey guys. HEY GUYS," Carly yelled to get everybody's attention. Everybody stopped talking and paid attention to her, "Well since senior year is a week away we needed a big party. So I am throwing one on Friday. Just tell people about it. There will be food and drinks, but just in case, please some of you bring some stuff."

"Cool. Well definitely be there," Everybody responded.

As they were all accepting Carly's invitation Sam walked in and walked straight to Jason. Jason is sitting on the edge. Sam put her hands on the edge and bent over so her face was right in front of Jason.

"Hey," Sam said with a smile on her face, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Jason said with a confused look on his face.

Everybody was paying attention but not trying to look to obvious.

"For putting in a good word. I got it."

"Oh. That. Well you asked me something and I did it. No big deal."

"Just like I thought. You're a good man."

"Well I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah. Go ahead," Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Well Carly is having a beginning of a year party this Friday and I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

"Of course I will go."

"Cool."

"Well, I have to go. Gotta get to work," Sam winks at Jason.

"Bye," Jason says as Sam walked away.

Carly nudged Jason and then started to laugh at him.

"Yeah, she likes you," Carly said while she was laughing.

BACK AT JASON'S HOUSE

Jason is in his room on his computer. Emily and Robin walk in.

"Hey Jase! What's up?" Emily asked her older brother.

"Nothin'. Just doing some thinking. Hey Robin."

"Hey."

"What are you thing about."

"Nothing. I was small."

"Jase, I wanted to talk to you about this Samantha McCall girl. Jase, I've heard stories."

"Emily, you don't have to worry. I'm a big boy," he says sarcastically.

"Jason. I just don't want you to get hurt is all."

"I'm not going to get hurt. She's really nice. You just have to geth past all the rumors, and that's all they are. She didn't sleep with Jax's friend and he was hitting on her. She didn't come up to him. Just like she didn't come up to me."

"But that's what those kind of woman do. They act innocent and get every guy interested and have all of them fighting after her. I'm just saying be careful. She might be nice now, but just wait. Just take it slow."

"Yeah Jase, be careful, Robin said.

"Guys you don't have to worry. I'm going out for a walk. I'll see you guys later."

Emily knew that whenever her brother went for a walk, it meant that he was getting a little mad and frustrated with something.

* * *

I really hoped that you guys liked it. Please Read and Review. I love to read what people think. Next chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
